Intraocular pressure is the fluid pressure inside the eye. Intraocular pressure is an important measure in the diagnosis of patients at risk of glaucoma. Recently, implantable sensors have been developed to measure intraocular pressure inside the eye. Given the implantable nature of these sensors, it is imperative that sensors implantable in the eye consume low power to enable battery and energy harvesting to be miniaturized and obtain a small enough device to allow implantation. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an implantable intraocular pressure sensor having very low power consumption.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.